


Masterbaker

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [21]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't bake, Davey is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterbaker

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of 30 Day OTP Challenge - Baking/Cooking

The idea comes to him at three in the morning in a club on the Boulevard. Davey is grinding with AJ English on the dance floor and Adam hates himself for having two left feet. He knows he has nothing to worry about, he knows that, but it doesn't make him feel any better about having to watch it. 

When he asked Davey what he wanted to do for his birthday he said "I wanna go dancing. With you." So Adam had granted him his wish. Only there wasn't a moment of them dancing together, and that wasn't entirely down to his lack of skill. As soon as they got to the club AJ collared Davey, bought him a virgin cocktail, and then dragged him onto the dance floor. They haven't come up for air since, and Adam is seriously considering going home to sulk. 

Their home. Not his. Theirs. Shared. Half his, half Davey's. Only it isn't that clear cut; it's hard to see where he ends and Davey begins. So AJ may have him for the night, but Adam has him forever. And if there's one thing AJ doesn't have is a memory bank of Davey's favourite things to do, and therefore definitely doesn't know his love for sitting around the house drinking tea and eating vegan cake. 

And AJ may be pretty, but Adam is a fucking genius. A birthday cake is something all the pretty boys won't be offering Davey. Excellent. Sometimes he is surprised at his own sheer brilliance.

The next morning, though, he isn't so sure. 

He is exhausted, slightly hungover, and surrounded by the ingredients he went out at four in the morning to buy on the way home from the club. He stares at them, bemused. What the fuck was he thinking? Davey is still asleep upstairs, curled up on Adam's side of the bed, soaking his pillow with dream-drool. Adam opens the vegan cookery book Davey never uses and flicks through for a recipe that he can use his mis-matched ingredients for. Surprisingly, there isn't one.

Fuck. Or rather, fuck this. Adam grabs his wallet and walks the couple of blocks to the vegan bakery Davey frequents, forking out for a cake, and carrying it back whilst Davey continues to sleep. He trashes all of the ingredients save for the flour, which he sprinkles liberally all over the counter, the floor, his face and clothes. He unpacks the cake and hides the box at the bottom of the trashcan, putting the cake on a plate and carrying it upstairs to present to Davey.


End file.
